User blog:Vance Clark/Get To Da Choppah!
casually suggested by officer DiasWolfie. March 06th, 2017. Early morning, around 7:00 am, the sky was lit but it was dim and bleak. Vance headed out of his home, and not long after getting outside, he heard a lot of noise and shouting coming from the marketplace. Heading into the marketplace he saw people crowded around something. Pushing through to get a closer look, he saw a person being carried away on a stretcher. People murmured frequently around, and one person, who had been injured and had his arm being wrapped up in a splint by a doctor, seemed to be the only person not asking questions, which made him stick out from the rest of the crowd. Once the ambulance had left with the body of a person who appeared near fatally wounded, Vance listened in as people kept asking similar questions of the man with the injured arm. From what Vance could gather, there was a large creature that appeared to be some sort of zombie, which had attacked him and his fellows. Only he and his badly-wounded companion survived. Vance couldn’t gather more information from that, but he was interested none the less as to what he was talking about. Vance headed to the gate, intending on exploring and zombie hunting. He’d traveled some ways south and had fought using mainly his combat knife, trying to conserve ammo while the enemy was still small in number. He searched the nearby vehicles and even some dead bodies for any loot. Unfortunately he didn’t find much, so he began to conclude that all the best stuff had already been looted since this area is close to the outpost. While fighting his way south, but without many zombies against him, Vance stepped inside a bus that had been left sitting here in the middle of the road. There were some dead bodies in the bus, long decayed and left featureless after being dead so long, but not much more than some scraps left behind in the carry-on’s these poor passengers had. After getting to the back of the bus, Vance popped open the escape door. While holding the door open and looking down to jump out of the bus, Vance had an idea. He walked back to the front of the bus and checked for keys. The bus driver was long gone, and dead or alive; his final resting place was not here. Vance checked the glove compartment; nothing. He looked around while kneeling and thinking a moment, and soon checked under the driver’s seat and below the steering wheel. Luckily for Vance, the keys obviously didn’t matter to the previous bus driver. It appeared to have fallen out of the slot and landed at the very bottom next to the brake pedal. Looking up from under the wheel, Vance was surprised by a zombie reaching up at the window trying to get in at him. It was enough to make Vance fall back on his ass, but he quickly got his composure back, and got a little bit of revenge for being surprised like that. He opened the window, and just as the zombie had pulled its head up to look in, it got a knife right to the scalp. A mere moment of ooziness and some slight gurgle sounds came from the zombie before it lost its and fell back, landing on its back and slightly spilling out whatever brain matter it had in its disfigured face. Vance grimaced at the gross gore on his knife, which he quickly wiped off onto the driver’s seat; hell, why not? It wasn’t his bus, nor did he plan on getting back in this filth-filled form of transportation. Vance then left the bus through the back like he was going to do before, and moved around to the side where that fresh zombie now lay dead. He opened the storage compartment beneath the bus and pulled out two large bags. One stunk unmistakably of body odour, and most of its composites were sports-related gear. He pulled out a chest piece that looked like it might afford some protection, but the thing just stunk so bad that he didn’t want to put it on. Dumping out the bag’s contents left him with no visible items of worth, so he moved on to the other bag. While fishing through it, soft moans came from some directions, mostly southwards from Vance, but more or less any zombie nearby picked up the old stench of really bad BO. Vance found a couple off-white gloves, a hat, some white golf balls, and not too surprisingly to him, a golf club. Actually there were several different clubs in here. But most of them were bent or didn’t appear to be too useful as weapons. The wood-wind club had its head broken, the sand wedge was bent way out of shape, probably from not being held properly in this shabby bag, and the only club in here that appeared to be most useful was a 5-Iron. Which was perfectly fine with Vance; a lighter club meant faster swinging, and it seemed to be in perfect shape. Vance wasn’t much of a golf fan nor did he play the sport, but he understood how these things could be used to inflict maximum damage on the unsuspecting skulls of zombies. He ripped off the belt from the bag and fastened it to the leather grip of the golf club. Hanging it over his back he stood up, and not a moment too soon, as a dozen regular zombies of all shapes and sizes were approaching him at increasing speeds. A short one on his left that nearly went unnoticed tried to bite his arm, but having grabbed his arm with both of its filthy hands first, Vance quickly acted and punched it right in the face. Nothing about that didn’t hurt, but he hit it so hard it not only knocked the zombie back but it seemed to have concluded its sad life at whatever young age it was when it turned, so a bruised fist is better than the alternative. The usual adult zombies closed in. Vance pulled out that golf club and took a couple swings at the first zombie, and surprisingly, did more than he’d expected. First hit left a dent in the zombie’s face, and nearly knocked it off balance. The second hit definitely finished it, as it left the face so disfigured that it was hard to make out what the zombie used to look like. Filled with a bit more courage having seen what this can do, he moved towards the group and started whacking away at them. One by one the zombies fell, and Vance, albeit not used to fighting with such a crude weapon, was rather pleased with the results. It was as effective as his combat knife, but had a little more reach, giving him the available space if he needs to quickly move back without getting hit. Body after body, Vance fought almost on that exact spot against every zombie that came after him. And while the hoard wasn’t nearly as bad as he could handle if he was using his machine gun, Vance did come out here partially to get more supplies, and at this rate, wasn’t getting anywhere with that. He looked behind him, checking to see if any approached from behind. And he glanced down to the sports bags on the ground. Of course! The smell of body odour must be attracting them. Vance started backing up, stepped over the bags, and headed back the way he came. He couldn’t stay here or he’d definitely be attracting more attention than he would like right now. He ended up going all the way back north to only a couple blocks off from the outpost. Stay and keep fighting, or go back and let the zombies forget about him for a bit. Since he only had two choices really, and didn’t want to risk being left with no ammo at all, Vance backtracked to the gate. The zombies didn’t follow, so now Vance was in the clear. He stood outside the gate, thinking about what he was going to do next. He’d seen before what kind of zombies waited for him if he tried going back north along the path he used to get here, and wanted to explore in more unknown territory. While he was standing there, two people walked up and stood near him. He looked to them a moment, giving them his attention. “Hey, I saw you back at the market earlier today.” One said to him. “You look like someone who can handle a few zombies.” More than a few, Vance thought, but he let the guy go on without interrupting. “Why not come with us? We’re headed pretty deep into the city. Goin’ looking for a crashed helicopter that’s rumoured to have some pretty good loot in it. Anything you find is yours to keep. Just keep up and keep an eye out for trailing zombies.” He motioned over to the guy next to him, who held a sniper rifle over his arm, apparently showing off, and had an iron pipe with some signs of gore hanging behind him similarly to Vance’s golf club. “That’s Jake, and I’m Dias. He’ll cover the flank while I take head with these.” The man lifted his chainsaw a bit in one hand, and motioned to the shotgun over his back. They both looked well-armed, and Vance could certainly use that to help him if the going gets tough and if his ammo gets going. “Vance Clark. But just call me Vance.” The man nodded, and continued. “The plan is we’ll be going as far unnoticed as possible, and once we start to get into reds territory, we’ll probably have to face off most of them. Just pull your weight and we’ll take care of the rest.” This guy seemed to have a bit of an ego, but if he was as good as he acts, he ought to be blunt about it. No sense in being modest to the point of being dishonest. They started to head back south. Got up to the bus where Vance had been before. He didn’t mention it but he noticed the smelly sports bag was gone. Not that it mattered to him; he got all he could out of it. Once they passed that, he repeated, “So you’re taking point, and Jake’s taking rear, right?” He asked it just to make sure they knew their own plan, since he didn’t want to be following a plan when the other two weren’t. But he asked it in such a way that might make them think he’s new to this. Didn’t matter to him what they thought but the less they knew about him the better. After all, he didn’t need anyone learning too much and deciding to double cross him later down the road. “Yeh, exactly. You can handle any that get close to Jake here with whatever you prefer to use, but keep an eye on the front too. Don’t need any zombies trying to get past me to get to you two, so keep that trigger finger ready.” Vance was alright being told what to do. He’s not stuck up after all, and part of him felt used to taking orders. What was most important to him was that everyone knew the plan and that he could count on things going as planned. Unfortunately not everything goes as planned, but if its close enough, then he’ll manage. They went as far south as they could go before they had to turn. Jake kept watch for zombies drawing near while Dias made sure Vance knew where we were headed. He pulled out a map and showed him where they are now and where he wanted to go. “The road’s not going to be as easy from here on in. We’re heading straight to the east and then going north the moment we can’t go east anymore. Then we’ll keep switching between east and north whenever we come to a turn, and once we get here,” he pointed at South Overton, “We’ll head east until we reach Wolfbrook. Then we’ll take the first south road all the way down to this spot. Here is where the helicopter was supposed to be when it went down. You help us get there, and you get your share of the loot.” Vance nodded in advance to all this, wondering what loot he could find there, but more focussed on the plan and the rout they were taking. He motioned to Jake to come on, and they all started east getting closer to the helicopter crash site. Eventually the aggression started to heat up, and they all were forced to really step it up a notch. Dias using his shotgun and chainsaw on anything that came near, Jake firing at the enemy further away, and Vance shooting at anything in between, they really stirred up quite the commotion. With only a good few blocks left till they’d reach Wolfbrook, the hoard was rushing in furiously. Something new and unexpected appeared. A larger zombie with green slightly glowing skin and longer bony arms than the rest, as if irradiated and definitely mutated because of it, charges at the three glory seekers. Dias began to focus all his attention on the green long armed zombie and Jake seems to do that as well, while keeping an eye on other zombies. Vance fires at it too, but quite often gets distracted by the other zombies that seemed to follow the green one. Vance was casually keeping back the other zombies best he could when he heard the sound of the green bastard hitting Dias hard, knocking him back and causing the barrel of his shotgun to crack right in two. Vance shoots wildly at it, not entirely for revenge for Dias, but also because this thing was really starting to get on his nerves since it was obviously some sort of ‘ring-leader’, bringing in so many other zombies like that. The thing seemed to not even be pushed back in the slightest, and it charged for Vance in anger. Not getting much time to think, he slings his rifle over his back and charges too, pulling a full-body tackle and somehow managing a feat of strength that shocked him afterwards. He hit the zombie hard and pushed it back a few feat. If it weren’t so dead, or undead, it might have been confused or shown some form of worry as Vance seemed to overpower it, even with its superiorly bigger body. This feat of strength, however, didn’t last long, as Vance felt his push lessen. In a mere glance he saw the zombie now trying to bite his shoulder, and Vance forced himself back from the zombie by pushing himself off of it like a wall. The zombie began to move forward but before taking a single full step, loud shotgun sounds repeatedly echo behind its back. Dias apparently pulled a SEGA automatic shotgun out of his ass and was now emptying the clip into the green zombie’s back. Seeing a chance, where the other zombies weren’t so great in number at that moment, both Jake and Vance shot the green zombie in different locations, and from different angles. More or less keeping it from moving, it eventually takes too much damage to its warped form and falls. Both Jake and Vance lower their weapons, while Jake looks around suspiciously to make sure no more zombies were coming. Surprisingly none were. With this zombie’s death, the hoard had been held off for a moment. But while Vance and Jake took a well-earned breather, Dias didn’t take any chances; either that or he was just mad about the loss of his old shotgun. Either way he revved up his chainsaw and beheaded the creature, and knocked its head into some burning wreckage nearby. Vance reloaded his magazine, noting that he’s running out of ammo for it, and the other two headed into a building. Vance just instinctively followed them in, and watched as they began to set up a barricade to turn this place into a fort for the night. Dias offered to take first watch, to which Vance accepted. However hard Vance tried to keep aware; enough that he could wake up in an instant if zombies break through the door, his fatigue caught up with him, and he managed to get some much-needed sleep. Category:Blog posts